


[翻譯]What Ifs and I'm Sorry's

by Naii



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, M/M, eggsy quietly grieving, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naii/pseuds/Naii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wear Harry’s clothes.<br/>You wear Harry’s stance.<br/>You wear his name.<br/>‘I hope you find what you are looking for.’ He says.<br/>You hope so too.</p><p>你換上了Harry的衣裝。<br/>你換上了Harry的位置。<br/>你換上了Harry的頭銜。<br/>「我希望你可以找到你在尋找的東西。」他說。<br/>你也這麼希望著。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯]What Ifs and I'm Sorry's

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Ifs and I'm Sorry's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425705) by [Voodooling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooling/pseuds/Voodooling). 



你向Merlin要了Harry家的鑰匙。他用一種深沉的目光看著你。

你換上了Harry的衣裝。

你換上了Harry的位置。

你換上了Harry的頭銜。

你本來認為Merlin會反對，可他只是將目光移開看向躺在他桌上的那把鑰匙。他溫柔的將鑰匙放到你的手上。

「我希望你可以找到你在尋找的東西。」他說。

你也這麼希望著。

 

* * *

 

當你四處環視房子的時候，地板輕微的吱嘎作響。有個噪音—一個震耳欲聾的白噪音重擊你的腦袋，告訴你有什麼東西不對勁，什麼東西 _離開了_ ，這裡不應該這樣的安靜。流理台上擺著一個杯子，像是在Harry不得不匆忙離開前正打算要給自己來杯茶。茶杯的一側印著『#1 Teacher』—那是你在受訓時，作為感謝買給他的一個整人禮物。現在看著它的視線—那些大笑和調侃的回憶—實在太過了。

你輕觸著他工作用的桌子，他的床單；你讓你的手指劃過他的牆壁，然後沉浸在他衣櫃內那些正裝的溫暖和香氣之中。你撫過他披風上的裝飾，還有他架上的書。

每一個東西的表面上都覆蓋了一層薄薄的灰塵。

你在曾屬於他的所有東西上留下了你的指紋。

 

* * *

 

愛是一件難以理解的事。

那可以是稍縱即逝的，也可以是亙古不變的；可以是強大又熱情的，或者是沈靜又平穩的。愛了而後失去，當你要去克服這樣的事時，花費的力氣會比想像中的還多。

但從未擁有就失去—就成了 _太遲_ ，從未曾說些什麼，那就是 _未解的愛_ 。

而那在你的口中裡留下了一些苦澀的味道，那味道是有關於 _那些如果_ ，還有 _那些何不_ ，以及 _對不起_ 。

 

* * *

 

「 Eggsy，你上次的那些任務除了完美之外已經沒有別的好說了。」Lancelot在酒吧邊說邊裡坐到你的旁邊，向酒保比了個手勢要了一杯酒。你從你的杯中抬起頭，然後疑惑的看著她。

「我的意思是說，你已經把你自己投身在工作裡，而我有點擔心你。我......就是放輕鬆，Eggsy。如果你休點假沒有人會怪你的。」她知道你對他的感覺，即使你不曾告訴她。你很感激她從不曾說破，想起 _那些如果_ 仍舊是很心痛。

 _如果，如果，如果啊_ 。

 

* * *

 

「你從不在家。」你的母親說道。她的眼中滿懷關心，你給了她一個勉強的微笑。在任務結束之後你把你自己關在Harry的家裡。一開始那是個意外，像是你的身體下意識的行動。現在，那已變成了習慣。

「我知道悲傷看起來是什麼樣子，Eggsy。我不會刺激你—但如果你需要談談，我在這裡。你知道的，對吧？」她把手環上你的肩膀說著。你輕靠上她，驚訝的發現她露出欣喜的表情。你總是怪罪她讓你們的家庭有180度的轉變，她是怎麼樣讓自己投入一段如此糟糕的關係之中。但當一個人腳下的支柱被撕扯開來，他將難以繼續立足，你後悔那些曾對你母親有過的糟糕看法。她很堅強，非常堅強，而你希望有哪天你也能變得像她一樣光彩耀人。

「有的時候人生會給你驚喜，Eggsy，無論是好的或壞的。但記住，每當有壞事發生，必定也會有好事來臨。」

 

* * *

 

人生真的是充滿驚喜。

在你的廚房裡有個驚喜等著你。

「Eggsy。」他說，一個尷尬的微笑扭曲了他的臉。除了自信之外你從沒看過他其他的模樣。

那個白噪音停止了；你可以聽見你心臟傳出規律的 _砰砰，砰砰，砰砰聲_ 。

你的心，在他死的時候碎了。

你的心，它麻痺了你的悲痛。

你的心，他現在就站在你面前。

「Harry。」

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 文章同樣發在 [隨緣居](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-154287-1-1.html)  
> 翻譯有誤歡迎留言指教，原文非常的美麗，也希望大家可以去看看原文喔—  
> 3/30補上原作者附在文章內的美麗配圖。


End file.
